Figure It Out
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Mycroft needs a favor from Darcy, he just wished that she was working for him. Part five of The Contract Series


Own Nothing

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Darcy started as she stared at the man in front of her. "You have a car pick me up in front of my apartment after multiple attempts of calling me through a phone booth, so I could come to this coffee shop that you had closed down so you can ask me to spy on your brother?"

Mycroft Holmes stared at her before he took a deep breath. "That is correct Miss Lewis."

"Okay then." Darcy nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Why?"

"I have been informed that you had put a condition in your clause that you can leave S.H.I.E.L.D if a better offer comes along."

She nodded as she broke of a piece of her cookie and ate it. "So?"

"I want you to come and work for me." Mycroft stated. "I can pay you a handsome amount of money and move you to England to be closer to Sherlock."

Darcy grimaced. "Mycroft, you know that I love and adore your family to death, but I refuse to get involved with your sibling rivalry."

"I'll pay off your school loans." He stated.

She shrugged. "S.H.I.E.L.D has already taken care of that."

"I'll purchase you a car." He pleaded.

"Mycroft, I have a company car when I need it and besides I live in New York, I use the subway and cabs." She sighed and looked down at her almost empty cup of coffee. "Tell you what, I'll visit Sherlock and see how he is doing. Stay a few weeks."

Mycroft sighed and looked relieved. "Very well, I will set up airfare for you. Will next week suffice?"

"I'll have to clear it with Fury, if he's on board then okay." Darcy replied.

Mycroft looked down on his phone and sent a text. "It will all be arranged. I'll have Anthea send you an email will all the information." He stood up. "Thank you again Miss Lewis."

She smiled up at him and let out a small laugh. "Anytime Sir." She watched as he walked out the back of the building before turning back to her ignored cookie and rolled her eyes. "Boys." She whispered as she picked up the cookie and took a bite out of it.

* * *

A week later, she pulled up to 221B Baker Street in a black cab and got out. She pulled out her luggage and paid the cabby before walking up to the door. She lifted up her hand to knock on the door when it swung open. "Working for Mycroft now Darcy?" Sherlock asked her.

"On loan actually, do you mind helping with the bags Sherlly?" She gestured to the bags behind her. "I'm going to be here for a while."

He sent her a glare as he bent down to pick up the bags, he opened the door wider to let her in, and he led her upstairs to the flat. "John, we have company." Sherlock tossed her bags into his room.

"Who is it?' John asked coming out of the kitchen. "Hello." He smiled at Darcy as she walked into the flat.

"Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis." She stuck out her hand for John to shake. "You must be John Watson."

"She is here to spy on us." Sherlock stated.

"Checking up on you is my choice of words." Darcy rolled her eyes at Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, spying for who?" John asked.

"Mycroft." Sherlock and Darcy stated unison, Sherlock glared at her as Darcy smiled back.

"Mycroft came to me about a week ago, wanted me to check up on Sherlock." Darcy stated. "He's paying me for what I'm missing from work plus some."

"So how long will you be staying here?" John asked looking at her bags.

"A few weeks." She stated. "Hope you don't mind."

John blinked before he nodded slowly. "No, no, that's fine." He looked over to Sherlock before back at her. "Where will you be sleeping?"

Sherlock snorted. "Isn't it obvious John?" He asked his friend. "She'll be sleeping in my bed."

Darcy raised an eyebrow and stared at Sherlock. "We're sharing again? Like when we were kids?"

John stared at Sherlock in shock; he noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "You two you used to sleep together?"

"That a story for a different time." Darcy stated with a smirk towards Sherlock. "Weren't you two in the middle of a murder?"

"Yes, we were about to go to Saint Bart's." Sherlock stated as he grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Mind if I tag a long?" She asked.

He sent her a glare. "Yes."

"Going to anyway Sherlly, Spying is hard to do when I'm not watching you." Darcy set her the rest of her bags on the couch and smiled at him. "After you." She followed him out of the flat and down the stairs.

John stared after them in shock for a minute. "This is going to be a bloody disaster." He whispered to himself.

"John!" Sherlock shouted up.

"Coming." John shouted back as he grabbed his coat and bounded down the stairs.

* * *

Darcy watched as Sherlock and john examined the body with Dr. Hooper's help. Sherlock finished quickly and stormed out of the room, Darcy and john on his tail as he stormed out onto the street. "It was the Uncle." Darcy stated.

Sherlock turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I read the file on my way here from the airport. My money is on the uncle." She shrugged. "And by the way, that Dr. Hooper is a good looking woman and you can tell she likes you Sherlock."

He rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am aware of Molly's affections towards myself." He hailed a cab.

Darcy reached out and pinched his arm, she smirked as he hissed. "Don't toy with her Sherlock. If you don't like her, let her down gently." She stared at him before she broke out into a smile. "You do like her, don't you?"

"Hang on, what?' John stated.

"Sherlly likes Molly." Darcy whispered to him, as Sherlock continued to try and hail a cab.

"Really?" John stated as he looked at his friend and smiled. "Like a boy pulling pigtails."

"Exactly." Darcy smiled. "I see children with curly blonde hair in their future."

"Will you two shut up?" Sherlock asked them.

Darcy snorted. "Oh no, this is gold."

Sherlock turned and glared at her. "When do you go back to the states?"

"Mycroft has me out on loan from S.H.I.E.L.D for a better half of a month." She smirked. "You're stuck with me for three weeks. Get used to it." She placed her fingers in her mouth and let out of howling whistle and watched as a cab pulled up to them. "The Yanks are good for something." She opened the door and stepped into the Cab, John and Sherlock after her.


End file.
